


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(21)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [21]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(21)（文：十甫）

流川站在床边，弯腰拍着樱木的脸，“白痴，快起来！要吃晚饭了……白痴……”

可是樱木仍烂“睡”如泥。

流川觉得奇怪，平时自己还没靠近，这白痴就很警觉地跳了起来，然而现在，自己拍打了他老半天，竟一点反应也没有。

「真的那么……累吗？」想到之前的欢爱场面，脸上有一点发烫，随即又皱起了眉头，「……哼！我还要煮晚饭……到底是谁比较累！」想到这里，手上加了把劲，拍得“啪啪”有声。

“呀～”樱木张开双眼，见流川就在眼前，随即坐了起来。

「白痴！吃晚饭了！」流川对看来仍是迷煳的樱木说，「先去洗把脸！」

“嗯～”樱木应了一声，倏地，长开双臂环抱着流川的腰，将脸贴在他的胸膛。

「怎么了？」流川双手轻抚樱木的后脑，用手指抚弄着樱木的发脚“问”道。～这白痴真的好奇怪！

“我有不好的预感……我感觉到我的身体……好像开始虚弱了。警觉性低了很多…力量，好像也……也逐渐消失……”樱木闷声地说道。

流川的心一震，在樱木发脚游移着的手指也停止不动了，「……是我的关系吗？」

“……我不清楚……应该……跟你没关系吧……”樱木用力抱紧流川。

樱木的迟疑，让流川心中更不安，紧紧地将樱木的头按在自己的胸膛上。

房中的空气逐渐凝重。

不知过了多少时候，樱木轻轻放开流川，昂头对他说，“不是要吃晚饭吗？狐狸都饿得肚子打鼓了……”说完咧嘴一笑。

「白痴！是你饿了吧？」顺手将他拉下床，往房门拽去。

“狐狸～你很饿吗？这么急？”樱木握着流川拉着自己的手。

流川停下脚步，看着樱木。

樱木一笑，向前走了两步，反客为主，拉着流川走到饭厅。

“狐狸今天累坏了……”笑着将流川按在椅子上后，樱木迳自走进厨房端菜装饭。

流川目不转睛地看着樱木来回走动的身影，心中一阵惆怅。

“好啦！开动囉！”不等流川应声，樱木就迫不急待地将桌上的菜餚以最迅速的速度塞进嘴里，两腮立刻鼓涨起来。

「吃相还真难看！」流川看着他微微摇头，随即斜睨着樱木，「白痴！这顿饭还是要算钱的！一万圆！」

樱木的眼睛顿时瞪得老大，匆匆地吞嚥了口中的食物，“……你真的很狠！这么一点青菜豆腐也要一万圆！”一副恼羞成怒的样子。

“你可以选择不吃的！”流川难得开口说话，而且还是吃饭的时候。只是因为樱木的表情太有趣了，话忍不住脱口而出。

伸箸夹了一片豆腐的时候，却发现樱木瞪着自己。

「怎么？不服气吗……」流川回瞪他一眼，然后将豆腐送进嘴里。

突然一只手抚上他的左脸颊，对方的拇指还轻轻地摩挲着他的嘴角。

流川抬眼望着樱木，「干嘛～」

“在检查狐狸的脸还是不是僵硬的……”樱木促狭地笑道。

流川“哼”了一声，欲提手搁开樱木的手时，却听他接着说，“你刚才竟然笑了……很好看……”

语调竟是说不出的轻柔，流川心中一动，脸不由自主地往樱木的手掌贴得更近。

“狐狸应该多笑……虽然笑起来还是那么臭屁，但…很好看……”

流川抬手按着樱木的手掌，闭上眼睛感受樱木掌心上传来的温暖。

半晌，樱木伸出另一只手，一把拉起流川，并将他拉进怀里，狠狠地抱着。

顿时针落地也无声，彼此只感到对方的心脏在活跃地跳动着。

“叮～噹！”

突然响起的门铃声吓着了两人，稍微分开，对望了一眼，樱木说道，“我去开门吧！”然后速迅在流川的脸颊亲一下，就疾步跑去开门。

流川伸掌抚了抚被亲的地方，皱着眉头骂道，「死白痴！嘴油死了！」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木一打开门，就见到一个看来面善的女人站在门前。待看到她双耳吊着的圆大耳环时，立刻就认出她，“相田弥生！”

“是我！樱木先生的记性很好。”相田弥生对着樱木微笑，笑容有一点苦涩。

樱木迅速打量了她一眼，见她衣服凌乱，脸上的化妆七零八落，神色憔悴，于是说道，“快进来说话吧！”

将她领进客厅，甫坐下，相田弥生就开口说道，“晚上来打扰实是冒眛，但我受人所托……”声音有一些哽咽。

“是山泉铃奈小姐托付你吧！听说她失踪了，现在呢？”

相田弥生眼眶一红，随即弯腰，双手掩脸哭道，“她……死了！”

这个消息让樱木大吃一惊，急忙问道，“怎么回事？山泉丽奈呢？还有那个刺蝟头呢？”

相田弥生将脸埋在手里，拼命地摇头。

哭了好一阵子，相田弥生才抬头对樱木说，“樱木先生……请你…你们劝劝仙道……仙道他……他疯了……呜呜……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
山泉丽奈被绑架的当天晚上，心中又担心又愤怒苦涩的仙道到某家酒吧买醉。

在酒吧狠狠地教训了两个出言不逊，诋毁山泉丽奈的多嘴之徒后，便离开了酒吧。

后来，稍微清醒冷静的仙道，回想起山泉丽奈被绑架后，山泉健一与山泉铃奈的种种行径无一不让人起疑，于是断定，丽奈被绑架一事，一定另有隐情……关键之人在于山泉铃奈。

凭着直觉，仙道认为，除了山泉铃奈，此事或与另一人也有关，那就是流川的“同事”樱木花道。若非如此，这红头发的樱木花道，不会在山泉铃奈前脚才离开那间茶餐厅，他后脚就借故上厕所，然后一去不回……

“一定是这样！”仙道握紧拳头。

他凭着记忆，找到流川住的公寓。他将车子停在公寓某转角处，佔了一个望着公寓入口处的有利位置。

他静静地抽着烟，目不转睛地注意着那栋公寓进进出出的人。

他不在乎徒劳无功，他相信自己的直觉：樱木花道一定是住在流川的家；而山泉铃奈，今晚一定到此找樱木花道！

香烟一根接一根地抽，长时间望着同一方向的仙道，感到颈部酸痛，眼睛也有一点乏涩。

他伸指揉了揉眼睛，顺便在眼睛周围按摩一下。然后伸了一个懒腰。

突然，半开的车窗被人敲了一下，转头一望，见是巡逻的警察，便微笑地绞下车窗。

“先生，麻烦你将车子移开，这里禁止泊车。”

仙道向外弹了弹烟灰，笑道，“好，我吸完这根烟就会走。请警察先生通融一下。”

警察望了他一眼，“你有烟吗？给我一根……”

仙道微笑地将剩馀的香烟全给了他，见他目不转睛地看着他手上的18k金边打火机，心下瞭然，于是对他说，“警察先生，来，我替你点个火吧！”

警察点点头，低头让仙道给他点火。

仙道给他点了烟后，不着痕迹地将打火机放进他的口袋。

那警察点点头，便离开了。

而仙道则继续在那儿抽他的半截烟。

突然一个从那栋公寓里头走出来的人影让仙道的脸抽搐一下，随即冷笑。

“山泉铃奈……”

只见山泉铃奈抬头望着漆黑的星空发呆。

半晌，看到她手忙脚乱地打开手提袋取出手提电话，在翻找中，手提袋里的东西掉得满地都是。

仙道虽然在远处观察着山泉铃奈，却也看得出她此刻有一点狼狈。向来冷静、做事俐落的山泉铃奈在大庭广众中接听电话竟会手忙脚乱，他心中更确认自己的想法是正确的：作贼心虚。

仙道的脸上此该挂起一抹笑容，一个不带温度的笑容。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一路尾随着山泉铃奈的车子回到山泉大宅，仙道原本已洞悉一切的心此时竟起了疑惑？

「怎么会直接回家呢？」仙道不禁自问。

虽然如此，他还是迅速做了决定：潜入山泉大宅。

以他对山泉大宅的熟悉，根本不费功夫就进入大宅中。他边谨慎地注意周遭环境变化边猜测山泉铃奈可能逗留的房间。

抬头一望，见二楼书房的灯是亮着的，而山泉铃奈的睡房则是漆黑一片。

于是，他便沿攀着水管，悄悄地爬上二楼，然后背紧贴着牆壁，再慢慢地踏着不到两寸宽、沿屋而建，用作装饰用途的石膏条子，一步一步地接近书房的窗户。

还没接近，就听到一声拍桌声，伴随而来的是很有威严的声音，“不必说了！我决定的事不容反悔！出去！”

“爸～你放了丽奈吧……她的身体恐怕抵受不了…求求你……”

“你要我说多少遍！给我出去！”

仙道感觉自己的脑袋好像被轰然炸开一样，「山泉健一绑架了自己的女儿……」

一咬牙，不自觉地，他用力搥了一下牆壁。

突然，警铃大响……

本贴由十甫于2003年9月10日03:17:14在“N2”发表


End file.
